Welcome to the Wonderful World of Werewolves
by SolitarianKnight
Summary: Stiles and Derek finally tell the Sheriff about werewolves and mates and so on. Second part to "You're coming: A campfire story"


Alright, the Second Installment in the "Sterek, a love story" Series. The first part "You're coming: a campfire story" can be found here

s/8502767/1/You-re-Coming-A-campfire-story

Or you can read it all on AO3 here

/series/29875

Enjoy. Review.

* * *

Stiles and Derek were in the jeep on their way to the Stilinski home. After showering twice (because shower sex is awesome) and getting dressed into the appropriate clothes, Stiles managed to convince Derek to let him drive them over in the jeep.

"So how exactly are we going to go about doing this" Stiles gestured the space around them.

"You're the one with the plans here" Derek replied.

"Yeah but it was your idea. We are not going back on it either so don't even start. Don't forget we are about to the A. My father B. the sheriff that there are werewolves and his son is dating one."

"Well, when you put it that way, my ideas suck" Derek huffed a little grin. "But so long as he doesn't have any wolfs bane bullets, I think I'll survive. You on the other hand.."

"Gee, thanks for the encouraging words wolf boy, guess I'll think of something on the way there. Just try not to enjoy yourself too much." Stiles shot a glare at him.

When they got to the house Stiles pulled into the drive way next to his fathers cruiser which meant that yes, he was home. They exited the jeep quietly, Derek lighting shutting his door as to not alert the sheriff to his presence just yet. When they got to the door Stiles fumbled with the knob for a few seconds before Derek placed his hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

"It will be fine, he's your father." Derek whispered.

Stiles looked back at him, feeling his anxiety slip away. "I know."

Finally, opening the door Stiles marched inside, Derek fallowed a few paces behind.

"Dad, I'm home!" he called out.

"In the kitchen!" came the reply.

Derek fallowed Stiles to the kitchen entrance. The sheriff was sitting at the table eating a sandwich and drinking coffee. He was in full uniform. He looked up taking notice of his son before his eyes shifted to Derek.

"Son of mine, would mind explaining to me why there is a large hulking man looming over your shoulder" he said, hand unconsciously going to his holster.

"Uh, dad, great man who loves me so, we need to have a talk." Stiles forced out.  
"Uh huh, that doesn't answer my question" he said, gesturing to Derek with his coffee mug. His hand still poised at his side.

"No, it doesn't, that's why we need to have this talk. It will explain things. Lots of things" Stiles rushed out.

"So you say, like, months of lying about various aspects of your life?" He said it with humor, but you could see the pain in his eyes, knowing that his son had been lying to him for god knows how long.

"All of it, yeah." Stiles looked defeated.

"And you?" he nodded his head at Derek.

"I'm here to…demonstrate." he replied. The Sheriff quirked an eyebrow up at that but shook his head.

"Well then, have a seat. Both of you" he gestured at the two chairs across the table from him.

Stiles lead him over to the table, sitting him down in a chair before pulling up next to him. The Sheriff just continued to study the actions of the two while sipping at his coffee.

"So, out with it." he said causally.

"Alright I guess we should start with all the animal attacks and murders" Stiles started. "There is an easier explanation to all of them, sort of. The thing with Matt at the Police stations ties in too. Also, Jackson's strange death and revival and Lydia's disappearance and-"

"Stiles!" Derek growled. "Just tell him."

"Werewolves." Stiles said, completely straight faced. "It was all werewolves. And some other freaky supernatural shit but for the most part werewolves."

The Sheriff looked even more pained then before. "Son, is it drugs? Is that what all this is?" he looks to Derek "are you giving these kids something?" his voiced raised but Stiles cut him off.

"No! No dad it isn't drugs, it's werewolves, Derek show him" he said looking frantically to Derek.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, just do it." came the reply.  
Without hesitation he brought his hand up next to his face and let his eyes bleed red, claws popping out from his fingers while his face started to morph. He didn't let the fangs out though, not yet.

"Jesus christ, Stiles get back!" He upholstered his gun, aiming in straight at Derek's chest.

Instead, Stiles threw himself over Derek's front. "Dad NO! Don't shoot, he isn't going to hurt anybody I swear. Derek, put it away."

Derek let himself shift back, watching the Sheriffs eyes go wide in amazement and then sink into understanding. He lowered his gun and placed it on the table, shifting his gaze to Stiles.

"Ok. Werewolves" he said sounding very tired.

"Yes, werewolves" Stiles breathed out a sigh of relief slouching back into his chair. They all stayed silent for a moment.

"I don't suppose it has been Derek here killing all these people and animals, being that you brought him here. So, starting explaining it all. Even the wolfy parts." It was clear now where Stiles got his Stileness from. Derek was not amused.

And Stiles did explain. He started with the night a year ago that Scott got bit. Explaining how there was a crazy rogue Alpha that turned out to be Peter Hale.

"Wait, wasn't he the comatose patient that went missing and showed up a few months ago in public looking like a new man?" the sheriff asked.

"Yeah, not so comatose and not so much new as revived, but I'm getting there." stiles said hastily before continuing.

He explained how he helped Derek kill Peter, which got a very strange look from the sheriff, and how the whole mess was Kate Argents fault. He explained how she burnt down the house and how Peter killed her before he died. He also explained how Peter killed Laura Hale. The Sheriffs expression went from dark to remorseful at that.

"You should of told me before" he looked at Derek. "We could have stopped Peter and Argent. You wouldn't have been arrested. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, sir" Derek sighed "you were protecting your people. I was a threat. You did the right thing."

"Touching, I'm glad you two have made up, now, I still have about 6 months to explain." Never let it be said that Stiles has patients.  
He went into detail about the Kanima, and how Matt was controlling for revenge, he explained that Gerard killed Matt and took control of the Kanima. He also explained that Peter was simultaneously mind-fucking Lydia and how she went about resurrecting him.

"Wait, does that mean we have to kill him again?" Stiles smiled at the 'we' his father used.

"No, dying seems to have cured him of his blood lust and insanity." Derek supplied.

"Alright but if he so much as pops one claw out of line-"

"I'll kill him myself." Derek finished for him.

"And Stiles will kill everyone if he doesn't get to finish his story time." Stiles growled.

Stiles wrapped up the discussion by explaining how they killed Gerard and saved Jackson by running him over and how everyone was now one big happy ass-kicking pack of misfits with Derek as their Alpha.

"The end" Stiles let out a breath. "Any questions?"

"Ok lets see if I got this. Derek is the Alpha" Derek nodded. "Scott, Jackson, Erica, Boyd and Isaac are all werewolves and his betas and Peter too?" Stiles nodded.  
"Allison is a hunter like the other argents and Lydia is a human immune to the supernatural?" They both nodded.  
"And you are?" he pointed at Stiles.

"Human and Second in command of the pack." Stiles said proudly.

The Sheriffs eyes went wide. "How did you go about earning that title? Also, what is with the bandage on your neck?" he asked.

"Well you see, here's the thing about me..and Derek." Stiles started "We are two star crossed lovers, destined to meet each other in this chaotic world. Our love stronger then any other force, drawing us together to conquer the evils of this realm." Stile finished.

Derek and the Sheriff both stared at him, wide eyed and slack jawed. Seriously, some of the shit that comes out of Stiles mouth will never cease to amaze the two men.

Derek cleared his throat, "Sir, if I may"

"Call me John" the sheriff said.

"Ok, John, Werewolves are mostly human, but as you can see we share a lot of traits with wolves and consequently, we have a few traits that are unique to us such as the bite and magic bonds. Me and Stiles share the most sacred bond known to us weres, we are mates." That was the most he had said the entire time they were there.

"Well, thank you for the clearer, yet still cheesy, explanation Derek" Stiles grinned.

"We can't all be literary poets of bullshit like yourself Hemmingway." Derek mocked.

"Hate to interrupt but would either of you mind explaining exactly what that entails?" the sheriff looked a bit uneasy at the way the two were bantering.

"In short dad, I'm magically hitched to Derek here. For life. That is ok though, because I can confidently say that I love him." he said.

"Hitched? For life? Stiles, he is almost 5 years older then you and not to mention, you're a minor for the next 8 months still." The sheriff was turning red. "Care to explain yourself?" he glared at Derek.

"Not much left to explain. Me and Stiles are bonded forever. All I can tell you is that I love him. He is the only thing I have had in a long time that I could love. I promise I will never let anything happen to him and he will never be safer anywhere but in the pack, where I can take care of him and everyone can protect him." Again with the long heartfelt speeches. Derek is just full of surprises today.

The Sheriff glanced between the two of them for a minute before responding. "Stiles, I don't exactly like this. But, it is clear to me that Derek and you are obviously not going to end the relationship, regardless of what I say. He seems to be good for you and so long as he upholds his promise I don't think I could ask for a much better choice for you."

Stiles shot out of his chair and around the table to hug his father. "Thank you thank you thank you-"

"However" the Sheriff interrupted "There will be some rules."

"Agreed" said Derek who was now standing next to Stiles.

"First off, from now on if anything supernatural or otherwise goes on in this town, you tell me."

"Of course" Derek said.

"Second, you arrange a meeting with me and Chris Argent. I have some things to discuss with him about hunting out of season."

"Absolutely" Derek grinned at this.

"Third, Sex. I don't want to hear about it, I don't want to know it is happening. Which if I am correct in assuming where those bandages came from, it is."

"Uh, yeah. Ok." Stiles face flushed red.

"Finally, you and your pack are to attend dinner here every Friday."

"Guess we know where we will be having our weekly pack meetings right?" Stiles looked to Derek.

"I suppose it would kill two birds with one stone" he agreed.

"Now, I have to leave for work, you two do whatever it is you need to do today, when I get home I'll probably have a list of questions to ask so don't be too scarce."

"Got it dad." Stiles said, before pulling his father into a hug.

"I'm glad we had this meeting, I'll see you Friday Derek." He held out his hand. Derek took it and the two men shook hands before the Sheriff turned and exited the house.

Stiles waited for the cruiser to pull out of the drive way to jump on Derek, wrapping his legs around his waist and hugging his neck.

"That went well. Your part of the family now, heck, the whole pack is part of the family now." Stile squealed.

"It went better then expected" Derek finally let out a sigh of relief . "I suppose we should go tell the kids the good news?" he asked.

"Nah, let Uncle Peter watch them for a little while longer, it isn't fair that we got to christen your bed but not mine" he wagged his eyebrows.

"I suppose it must be done" Derek drawled as he scooped Stiles up bridal style and carried him up the stairs.

"Don't sound so put out, Sourwolf" Stiles growled playfully.

"Don't sound so eager, Little red" he replied shutting the door behind them.

Things in Beacon Hills just got a little bit better and Derek's life felt just a little bit easier. He had the feeling that he found something that had been missing for years. A family, he decided. He had found a family.


End file.
